


please come in

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Gen, Past Child Abuse, non explicit reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Cosette was in the garden instead of her Papá when Eponine came to bring the letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	please come in

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt -- "'Everything's going to be fine,' Eponine/Cosette." Sorry it's not shippy! I just couldn't get this out of my head, and it could be taken as the prologue to something shippy.

Eponine carries Marius's letter like it's a sacred object, pressed tightly to her bound chest and shielded from the drizzling rain.  
  
Cosette should not be out at night, but she is.  She is no longer a child, and the funeral of General Lamarque was today.  Anyone who knows anything knows about the barricades erected in the streets today, and with no word from Marius she fears the worst.  She strays only as far as her garden gate, though, not knowing where she could look even if she were to try.  
  
But then, in the near distance, the corner of the street, and coming closer.  She knows that face, remembers it framed with long, unkempt hair.  
  
"Eponine?" she calls out, and Eponine comes to her.  
  
"He sent me to you, to bring you this," Eponine says, her voice hoarse and quiet.  She pulls a letter from her oversized, patched coat, addressed _Dearest Cosette_.  
  
"Please come inside," Cosette says, reaching not for the letter but for Eponine's sleeve.  
  
Because she knows what Marius means to do, and while it worries her -- the letter itself is proof that Marius is on some side of the conflict spreading throughout Paris -- she will do what she can in his stead.  
  
Eponine flinches.  "Why?"  
  
"It's not safe to be outside."  She tugs a little harder.  "Please, Eponine."  
  
" _Why_?"  
  
"He would want you safe."  Cosette knows this -- Marius had called this girl his friend, after all.  "That's why he would send you to me with this letter, and not come and be safe himself."  
  
Eponine closes her eyes for a moment.  "Why should he care?"  
  
"He called you his friend.  Surely, that means something.  Come inside, please.  Before Papá tries to chase you off."  Cosette smiles.  "Maybe we could wait the night out together," she says.  
  
"Why do _you_  care?" Eponine asks.  "Don't you remember?"  
  
Cosette does not, not really.  She only remembers a darkness and a fear before Papá came to her and dressed her in fine clothes.  If Eponine knew her there, she remembers nothing of it.  "I don't, Eponine.  And I am thankful for that."  
  
Eponine nods, jerkily.  "I should -- go back.  I shouldn't remind you anymore."  
  
"There's danger in the streets, tonight.  Please don't go."  Cosette wants Marius's friend safe, and she is intrigued herself by this girl, who implies that they have known each other before.  
  
And Eponine relates, stepping into the garden.    
  
"Everything is going to be fine," Cosette reassures her, closing the gate as soon as Eponine is through.  "When we are inside, I will read his letter, and we will have tea, and I will speak to Papá about some things."  
  
Because she has an idea, and she thinks it may save both Marius and Eponine tonight. 


End file.
